


Genetics

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Reincarnation AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, M/M, beach day w the Hux Ren family gone wrong, minor injuries and sunburns, reincarnated Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Inheritance, it would be best to read that first, but it's not necessaryAfter settling on Naboo, Kylo decides that they should have a fun day out at the beach.It goes horribly wrong. Anakin still hasn't gotten over his hatred of sand in his new life, and Hux isn't adapted for the Naboo climate at all.





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Inheritance, basically Anakin has been reborn as Hux and Kylo's son, who they named Cyneric, and Anakin was originally going to push Kylo back to the light side, but decided he wanted to save Hux too so they fled to Naboo after the First Order was destroyed.
> 
> I really like kid Anakin/Cyneric so this is a series now I guess

**Genetics**

Living for himself instead of for the Force was nice, Anakin found. He got the childhood he'd thrown away, on a happy planet with beautiful scenery, and a house that they'd made their own. Mostly. It wasn't perfect yet, but it was much better than when they'd originally found it. 

Hux was fully recovered from his injuries, with minimal scarring on his shoulder. Anakin had no scarring from his own injuries, and was healed far faster than Hux had. That didn't keep him from picking up Anakin as much as he usually did before he finished healing.

Kylo worked hard at getting the house in good living condition. He fixed or replaced things that were broken, going out occasionally with the speeder. When he was gone, Hux used the time to do his own cleaning, knowing Kylo would stop him if he was there.

With everything close to fixed, Kylo decided that the two of them needed to get out of the house and do something.

"We're going to the beach."

Hux pulled Anakin onto his lap. "No." Anakin found it endearing that whenever Hux was unhappy with something, he'd tug him close and hug him. He'd do it even when he wasn't displeased, too. It made him feel loved, and also made him wish he'd been more affectionate with Shmi when he'd had the chance. Being with a loving parent made him realize how much he could have done with his original mother if he'd focused on her more.

"It'll be fun, Armie! Cyn's never seen the ocean before, and we've lived on Naboo for two months!"

"He's going to burn. Don't use my first name."

"I bought a bunch of sunscreen, and I got you a sun hat because you're even more sensitive than him."

"We don't have swim suits."

Kylo pulled out a bag. "We do now."

"Ren!"

-

Anakin liked his swim shorts. They were dark blue with little astromech droids on them, all in similar blue coloring. He got a shirt of the same color, but with a big ship on the front. Kylo had only swim shorts, black with red on them.

"Ren, I look like a skeleton." Hux hated his. Kylo had gotten him a plain black swim shirt and shorts that brought out how pale he was. The sun hat was yellow. "This hat is horrid."

"Your uniform hat was horrid, this is cute." Before Hux could retort, Kylo smeared sun screen onto his face. He rubbed it on, and made sure to get all of his exposed skin. Hux tried to take the bottle, but Kylo kept it out of his reach and continued doing it himself.

"Don't you and Cyneric need sun screen?"

"I got the spray kind for us. You need the heavy duty cream. It has to be reapplied every two hours."

" _Great._ "

-

"I feel slimy, Ren, this isn't enjoyable. It's like I've been pulled out of a bacta tank." Hux had been complaining the whole ride. Anakin thought it was funny, especially because of the deep exhale Kylo would let out every time Hux spoke. He'd been seated on Kylo's lap for once, Hux not wanting him to have sun screen all over his clothes.

"We're here!"

The beach was nice and small, with no one around. The water was clear, and there were a bunch of rocks on one side, tidal pools. Hux was the first one out of the speeder, looking around in distaste. Kylo lifted up Anakin and took him out. Anakin was excited until he realized something.

He still hated sand.

The beach was suddenly ruined for him. He was going to get covered in sand, and he was going to hate it. He held on tight to Kylo so he wouldn't get put down. Keeping him up with one arm, Kylo used his free hand to grab their bag of supplies before Hux could take it.

"Want to go in the water, Cyn? Come on, Hux, let's go swimming."

"I'll set up our things. Ugh, my feet are already covered in sand."

"We're on a beach, what do you expect?"

-

The water was nice. There were little fish and other creatures he could watch swim or scuttle around in the shallows, while Hux stayed on the beach. He laid down a towel and set up the umbrella, and then refused to come out from under it. Kylo had waded out deeper so he could swim. Anakin lifted up a small crab and watched it crawl around on his hands. He put it back on the rock he'd found it on, and looked around for something else.

After getting bored just sitting there, he walked over to the tidal pools, keeping to the water to avoid the sand. Now that he was wet, the sand would stick to him if he stepped onto it. He had to avoid it. 

The tidal pools had a lot more creatures in it, and he found a bunch of neat looking shells. Kylo had brought a small bucket, so Anakin pulled it over with the Force. He caught Hux smiling at him, and ducked his head. Hux was under the impression that he'd only been training with Kylo for a month, and was proud of him for any way he used the Force. He put his shells into the bucket, after checking that there was nothing inside of them.

The tidal pools were covered in a soft algae, and the water was warm from the sun beating down on it overhead. They were nice to sit in, so he found one with no rocks and stayed in it, watching his bucket float.

The beach was kind of boring now that he'd looked at everything. He supposed he could have went swimming, but he wasn't supposed to know how, so it would look too suspicious.

"Put me down!" Anakin looked over at the sound of Hux yelling. Kylo had lifted him up, and was carrying him to the water. His hat was on the sand. "Kylo Ren, don't you-"

Kylo tossed him into the water. Hux briefly submerged, and then came up, sputtering. Kylo laughed at him, so Hux grabbed his legs and pulled him down. When he came back up, Hux tried to push him back down again. Kylo grabbed his hands and struggled to keep him still, finally just hugging him until he calmed down. He was still mad, but stopped fighting him. Kylo didn't let go of him. 

"You're insufferable."

"Yet you've stuck with me for seven years."

"Please. I didn't love you until Cyneric was two."

"You're lying. That's not what you said when you were in labor."

"I told you to disregard anything I said then!"

"Are you embarrassed about the truth or are you already getting a sunburn?" Hux grumbled something Anakin couldn't hear. It made Kylo laugh, and he gave Hux a kiss. Anakin looked away. The two of them were finally getting used to being affectionate with each other after so long, and Anakin didn't want to spoil it by letting them catch him watching. Hux would get embarrassed, and things would be awkward.

A crab crawled up to him, about the size of his hand. He was a bit wary of it, but decided not to bother it. There was no need to disturb a curious animal, it would leave soon.

It pinched his hand. "Ow!" He tried to grab it to toss it away, but it only pinched him again, making him cry out again. He shoved it with the Force, hating how sensitive he was to pain. This child's body was very soft and easy to injure, and had sensitive nerves. He grumbled, looking at his bleeding hand. Where the grab had pinched him there was sand.

Stars, he hated sand. He tried to wash it off, but the saltwater only made the wound sting. It didn't really work.

"Cyn, are you alright?" He turned his head to see Hux approaching him. He already looked kind of pink. "You're bleeding!" He was scooped up and Hux carried him to the towel. Some sand had blown onto it, so when he was put down and he used his hands to steady himself, it only made it worse. 

"Mum...!"

"Did Ren bring a medikit?" Hux looked through the bag, and didn't find it. "I'll go check the speeder. Stay still, sweetheart." Hux patted his head and then walked off.

Glaring at the sand, Anakin waited for him to come back. His hand hurt and he didn't like the beach anymore. Hux returned with the little medikit and a warm water bottle. He cleaned off his wounds with the water, and then wiped them off with a little disinfectant wipe. It stung, and Anakin frowned. The bacta patches in the kit were too small, so Hux wrapped up his hand with a bandage roll. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and then picked him up again.

Hux brought him to the water, and told him not to get his bandage wet. He brought him out to where Kylo was waiting for them. "What happened to your hand, Cyn?" Kylo took him. "Did you scrape your hand?"

He was about to tell him what happened, but then realized he wasn't supposed to know what the crab was. "Something pinched me..."

"A crab got you, huh? Don't touch them, they don't like that. They're scared of people."

"And why did you bring us to a place where the wildlife can hurt Cyneric?"

"Usually they just hide under rocks. They only live in the tidal pools, none of them come out here."

"Don't go near the tidal pools, Cyn. So nothing can hurt him over here?"

"No." Anakin could easily think of the sort of creatures that could hurt them in deeper water, but he'd be able to sense them, they were large. Kylo made a game of lowering Anakin down until Hux got annoyed, and then he'd bring him back up. He was steadily getting more and more pink.

Hux finally just took him back. Anakin was getting tired, and started to doze off. He heard Kylo moving off to do something, likely to swim. "Hux, why don't you put Cyneric under the umbrella and then we can go for a walk?"

"Alright."

As Hux waded back to shore, Anakin rested his head on his shoulder. Hux slowed to a halt. "Cyn, look at this thing." He opened his eyes and looked down. There was a small, squishy creature swimming in front of them. "I wonder what it is." Hux scooped it up at the same time Anakin remembered what it was, and as Kylo shouted to them.

"Don't touch that!"

Hux recoiled as it stung him. "Pfassk!" Red marks showed up on his hands in the shape of its stringlike tentacles. "What in blazes is that?!"

"They're poisonous, Hux." Kylo came over and pushed it away with the Force. He inspected it and then Hux's hand. "Not deadly poisonous, but your hand will hurt for a while. Might scar."

"This place is horrible, Cyn got hurt, my arms and face hurt and look like some kind of alien, there is sand on all of our things, and I want to go home."

"But-"

Hux glared at him. It wasn't up for negotiation. Kylo sighed and nodded. Hux brought Anakin to the towel and set him down on his shoes, and then pulled the small towel out of the bag that was for him. He wrapped Anakin up, drying him off, and then himself. As Kylo gathered their things, Hux dried himself off. When he came over to pack up the umbrella and get his own towel, Hux shoved their wet towels at him.

"Come on, Cyn."

If he moved, he'd get sand on himself. "Don't wanna touch the sand!"

"It can't hurt you."

"I don't like it and it feels bad!"

"Mum's hand and arms hurt, I don't think I can carry you anymore. Ah, Ren, carry him to the speeder."

"He can walk." Kylo's arms were full.

"No!" Anakin wouldn't budge. 

-

Kylo carried him to the speeder, and Anakin could tell that they wouldn't be going to the beach even again. He doubted they would be doing another family outing for a long time.

Anakin was so glad to be home as they pulled into their garage. He wanted to go back to his room and bury himself in blankets on his bed, but Hux made him go to the refresher so he could get clean and put on some bacta patches.

Hux was red, the sun beating down on him during the ride back home. Kylo read the label of sunscreen he'd applied on him, and apparently it came off in water. Hux tried to hit him, but Kylo grabbed his arms and made him tend to his hand.

"Don't worry, it should go away in a few days," Kylo assured Hux, after he looked at the 'fresher mirror.

Anakin had a feeling Hux would be giving him the cold shoulder for a few days.

-

"What in blazes is happening to me?!"

Anakin woke up the next morning to the sound of Hux yelling. He got up and walked to his parents' room, which was directly across from his. Peeking in, he could see that Hux was staring horrified at his arms. Kylo was trying to calm him down.

"It's fine, this happens-"

"It _happens?!_ "

"Shh. Your skin is just peeling-"

"It's doing what-" That only made him more panicked.

"Calm down. It's not permanent, it'll go away."

"Am I dying?"

"No, you're not. This is just a sunburn."

"Who's going to take care of Cyneric when I'm gone?"

"You're not dying."

"Skin isn't supposed to just come off!"

"Please calm down. I'll go see if we have any lotion."

Anakin found the whole thing entertaining, and decided to make it worse, only because he knew Hux would be back to normal in a week or so. He stepped in, "Is Mum okay?"

"No, Cyneric, I'm not-"

"He's fine, don't listen to him."

"Your father tricked us, I always knew you wanted to get rid of me."

"You're being irrational. Cyn, calm him down."

"Mum's dying again...!" He covered his face with his hands.

Kylo was beyond exasperated. If they weren't his family, Anakin knew he would have been considering choking them. He came over and lifted Anakin up, and then put him on the bed with Hux. "We're never going to the beach again!"

As he left to go find lotion, Hux smiled. "Well, that takes care of it."

"Wha..."

"Mum's not dying, sweetheart, I was just faking it so your father won't take us to such a dreadful place again."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hux hugged him. "Don't worry, Cyn."

"Okay."

Hux sat back, tugging him onto his lap. "He thinks I don't know what a bad sunburn is, what an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
